1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to process and to a monitor that conceals both the power cable and signal cable connection parts while engaging a vertically oriented power cable.
2. Background Art
The typical monitor generally has a stand and an outer housing, composed of a front and rear portion, which holds a cathode ray tube (e.g., a cathode ray tube) and a printed circuit board (e.g., a PCB). Typically the power and signal cables extend from the back of the rear housing in a direction parallel to the bottom of the housing. The internal structure of a typical monitor has a video PCB. Small sized monitors use a video PCB that is mounted in the rear end of the cathode ray tube through a socket.
We have found that with the increased size of monitors however, the video PCBs weigh too much, and are too large, to mount to the rear of the cathode ray tube. Mounting the heavier and larger video PCBs on the rear of the cathode ray tube reduces the operational reliability of the monitor because the electron gun tends to break during the manufacturer's drop test or during the transportation of the monitor. To avoid the problems caused by mounting a large video PCB on a cathode ray tube, a second video PCB is placed in the monitor.
The cables connected to a typical monitor protrude from the housing in a direction parallel to the bottom of the housing. This requires monitors to be spaced away from a wall to allow a user to effectively rotate them. We have observed that the cables which protrude from a monitor's housing spoil the monitor's appearance. I have further observed that a monitor's cable connections often twist and can accidentally separate from the monitor when the monitor is tilted or rotated. This can also happen when the cable connections strike a wall while the monitor is being rotated. As such, the typical monitor located near a wall has its maneuverability limited. We expect that a monitor that has covered cable connection parts will be more esthetically pleasing. Further, We believe that the maneuverability problem can be solved by using cable connections that protrude from the housing in a direction perpendicular to the bottom of the housing.